


Unscripted Possibilities

by n0m_de_plum



Series: Actor & Screenwriter AU [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is a screenwriter on a HBO tv show, Robin is an actor who plays the main character's love interest. She writes steamy love scenes between the two leads, and he and his co-star sizzle while acting them out...but both are secretly using each other as inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscripted Possibilities

Warmth and softness and sandalwood. 

Those were what permeated her senses as she eased into wakefulness. Her neck and lower back were cramped from laying on her stomach.

She slowly turned her head and slid her eyes open. The room that drifted into focus was cloaked in a grey haze. Through the slight opening in the curtains she could see that the weather outside was drizzly and foggy.

As she drifted into full consciousness she realized where she was, and how she got there.

Wincing, she turned her face to bury it in the mattress, only to receive strong dose of masculine scent that made her insides clench.

She lifted her nose away from the sheets pursing her lips together. They were chapped and bruised from too many kisses. She recalled being unable to tear herself away from his lips for more than few minutes. She could also feel that her nipples were raw against the cotton sheets, and knew without even looking that there would be bite marks.

Shaking her head, she pressed her eyes closed.

How could she have been so stupid? Getting intimate with someone from work never turned out well. She knew that better than anyone!

And, worse, it had to be Robin.

Robin who was easy to talk to. Robin who made her laugh. Robin with his dimpled smile and sparkling blue eyes that, when they were focused on her as he teased her, made her feel like everything was going to be alright in the world and it was perfectly safe to just melt into them.

She was going to miss that so much.

Steeling herself against the lump forming in her throat, she glanced around the room taking note of where her clothes had been scattered all over the floor.

If she were precise and careful, she could slide off the side of the bed, gather up her clothes, and sneak off to the washroom or, at the least, the hallway to get dressed.

Thinking back she recalled last having her handbag at the door.

At the door.

Right before she was pressed back against it, Robin’s hands lifting her up by her thighs to wrap around his waist. She remembered letting go of the strap to cling to his shoulders as she kissed him desperately, moaning at the feeling of his arousal pressing against her core through his jeans and her leggings.

She took a deep breath. She needed to get out this room...out of his bed!

As she prepared to push herself up, however, she was stopped by a warm hand sliding over her hip, and ghosting up the plane of her back in the most heavenly way.

His hand settled at the base of her neck where he brushed the ends of her hair away, and pressed her lips to her skin.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

He was awake. Time to face the music.

“Robin, listen, I think that-” she began, though as she turned on her side to face him the words died in her throat. 

“Yes?” he asked, pinning her with those eyes again. Bright, warm...inviting her in.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

“Mm,” he moaned, nipping playfully at her lower lip, “I like this thought so far.”

She pulled away clearing her throat. She really needed to get out of here while she still had some self-control left!

“I have to go,” she said, tossing back the covers and reaching for her leggings.

“What?” Robin asked, sitting up.

She tossed her blouse on over the leggings, “I’m really late, my nanny is going to kill me.”

Gathering up her bra and panties, she balled them up in her hand and slid her feet into her pumps.

“Hang on a minute,” Robin protested, getting up out of bed and grabbing his jeans off the floor.

She ignored him, however, making her way out of the bedroom and down the staircase. She breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that her handbag was, indeed, on the floor by the front entrance.

“Regina, wait!” Robin called as she stooped to pick it up. She turned as she heard his footsteps behind her.

Before she could say anything, however, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her to him.

“Don’t run away,” he said.

“I have to,” she repeated, “My son-”

He kissed her deeply, cutting off the sentence. She rested her forehead against his as he pulled away.

“I’d like to see you again.”

She shook her head, “We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a bad idea.”

“A bad idea?” he repeated, “What about it is a bad idea?”

“I-” she began.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her again.

She sighed into the kiss, leaning into him. Her hands slid up his back. His skin was so warm and smooth

“Hm, Robin, I really do need to get home,” she murmured into his mouth.

He sighed pulling away, “I understand...but don’t run away, Regina.”

Seeing her hesitation, he reached up to cup her cheek, “Just give it a chance.”

“Okay,” she finally agreed, prompting him to give her one last heated kiss.

She cleared her throat as she pulled away, “I’ll see you later.”

“You will,” he promised.

With an absent nod, she turned the doorknob and slipped outside.

She put on a brave face and pretended her knees weren’t weak as he watched her make her way down the steps of his flat.

Regina took a deep breath as she heard his front door close as she began to make her way down the block.

She bit her lip as she walked. She could still taste him on her lips, and the ache between her thighs with every step reminded her of the previous night.

Give it a chance, he’d said.

As much as she was convinced attempting this was a bad idea she wasn’t sure she could resist...and, in fact, knew that she didn’t want to.

Against all odds, she wanted to try.


End file.
